Earth-boring tools, such as, for example, fixed-cutter drill bits, hybrid bits, and reamers, may include a body having blades extending outward from the body. Cutting elements may be secured to the blades and positioned to engage with and remove an underlying earth formation in response to rotation of the earth-boring tools. When such earth-boring tools are used to drill in a borehole, the earth-boring tools and drill string to which they are attached may vibrate responsive to engagement with the formation under applied weight on bit (WOB) and torque applied through a drills string including, in some instances, a multi-component bottom hole assembly.